The Long Journey
by YugiFanRosefeather
Summary: Aska is a high schooler who takes a trip to Florida with her parents, but ends up dying on the way. She meets with a Kito, and somehow gets sucked into a black hole. She arrives in a strange place where strange people take care of other universes. She finds the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe and somehow finds a way in. How will she react to the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters?
1. The Death

Rosefeather: Hello! This is my first fanfiction. I would like you to know that this is not fanfiction now, but it will be soon enough. This is more of an intro. The good stuff will come. I might not get the next chapter uploaded this week. I will be working on it. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Don't get mad if it's not what you want. Just deal with it.

Aska: Yeah! Rosefeather does own everything in this story right now. We will add the disclaimers when they are needed. Right now, this is all her! And yes, my mom is a bit loony, but that's okay.

RF: Yep! Remember, I love reviews and constructive criticism, but don't just complain to complain. Please.

* * *

The Long Journey

Hi, my name is Aska, and I need to tell you a story about me. It all started out a long time ago, when I was still a normal human being. Things were perfect; I had a wonderful family and lots of good friends. High school was amazing and nothing went wrong. I was obsessed with anime, and I had a photographic memory. That made life a party. The only thing missing in my life was a partner to share things with. All of the guys in my class already had girlfriends. All of the upper classmen had girlfriends too. All of the guys I knew had girlfriends, and I didn't want to ask them to drop their dates for me. I wasn't that mean. Summer vacation came, and my parents wanted me to come with them on their vacation. We were going to Florida for a couple of months. I was really excited to go on this trip. There were so many things I wanted to do in Florida. I wanted to scuba-dive, and see the Everglades, and see the crocodiles and alligators. I wanted it to be a life-changing and eye-opening experience. It was, but not the way I thought it would be.

* * *

Time to Go

"Wake up! It's almost time to go, silly! Grab your bags and let's get out of here! Florida, here we come!" My mom was grinning like some sort of maniac as I tried to get out of my bed.

"Mom, could you _please_ get off me? I can't get up."

"Of course, sweetie. Just hurry and get ready, kay?"

"You know I will, mom. Could you get off my bed now?"

She moved off of my bed and headed out the door, only pausing to call back, "We're having doughnuts for breakfast, if you don't hurry up, your dad and I will eat them all!"

I sighed and got up. 'Today is going to be a long day. It's a long drive to Florida, and we aren't stopping today except to eat and sleep,' I thought. 'The only things to do will be looking out the window, playing video games, and playing the puzzle games I'm bringing. Maybe I can get my mom and dad to let me turn on the TV.' While I was thinking, I was getting ready for the trip. My suitcases were packed and ready to go, all I had to do was pack them in the camper. My games were in a separate bag. This way I could keep them separate and accessible. I also had my laptop, but my parents wouldn't let me turn it on before we got to Florida. Ah, well. Time to go. I hope there's a doughnut left...

* * *

That Night

The camper rumbled to a stop. "Time to get ready for bed! We'll arrive in Florida tomorrow, you know. Get some sleep, okay? You'll want to be rested when we get there, don't you? G'night!" My mom had poked her head through the curtains separating the front and back of the camper to talk to me. She pulled her head back when she was done.

"Good night, mom."

* * *

The Next Day

I awoke with a start when I felt the camper lurch to the side. 'What's wrong? What's going on? Where are we? Oh my gosh, I hope we didn't crash!' These thoughts ran through my head as I hurried toward the front of the camper.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you? What's wrong? Are you all right? Please answer me," I yelled as I tried to reach the front of the camper. I tried to pick my way through the maze of broken dishes and haphazard luggage that had managed to fall down from the cupboards. It was a miracle that I didn't get glass stuck in my feet. At least, that's what I thought at the time. Pretty soon I get close enough to the front of the camper to see that the curtains have fallen down and my parents are passed out on the floor. I hurried over to them as fast as I could while avoiding the dangerous objects strewn about on the floor. When I finally reached my parents, I saw that they were still breathing. I reached into my pocket for my cellphone, but it wasn't there. It must have fallen out when the camper swerved. I picked my way back toward my bed. As I came closer, I saw someone lying in my bed. What are they doing there? I walked towards the sleeping person, and I didn't believe who it was. It was me. I was looking at myself lying in my bed. I looked closer and saw that an especially large trunk was lying nearby. One corner of the trunk was bloody. I knew that I didn't really want to know what happened, but I had to make sure. I looked back at my 'sleeping' form... and see a wound that I couldn't have lived through. A deep, bloody dent was in my forehead. I started to cry. My life was over. I had turned into a ghost. I don't know why I became a ghost, but I did and I should probably find out what I can do.

First, I decided to try touching things. Turns out, I can touch things. The only thing is, it takes forever to move anything at all. It takes about an hour to get my phone out of my pocket, and another ten minutes to open it and dial 9-11. When the voice on the other end of the line finally picked up, I tried to talk to them. They kept saying hello, and asked who was there. I kept trying to tell them where my parents were and that they were hurt, but they couldn't hear me. They had no idea that I was there. I felt so helpless. I started to cry again.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I looked up and saw a boy about my age looking at me with concern in his eyes. He was completely normal except that he had the eyes, ears, and tail of a wolf. I was frightened.

"W-who are you?" I tried to keep myself from stuttering, but I did anyway.

He looked at me with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "I'm Kito, who are you?"

"I'm Aska. I'm new to this whole ghost thing, so I'm wondering: What's with the wolf ears and tail?"

"Oh, these?" he asked with a smile. "You can take over people and animals as a ghost. It's really disorienting, so most ghosts don't do it. It's called **becoming** the animal. The thing is, you can keep some of the animal's traits if you become that animal enough. It's really cool, but not enough ghosts do it for it to be common knowledge." His amber eyes twinkled. "I'm like a lone wolf. I stand out because I do things other ghosts don't. Because of this, I know more about ghosts in general. No one wants to associate with me, though. It gets lonely. I guess the reason I'm a ghost in the first place is because I wanted a girlfriend. The spirits of deceased humans become ghosts if they have an unfulfilled wish that can be granted as a ghost. My personality just pushes everyone away from me instead… But here I am going on and on about me. I'm sure you want to know more about why you're a ghost and what you can do. I'm sorry." He hung his head while his ears and tail drooped.

"It's all right. You already told me why I became a ghost. And you told me about some of the things I can do as a ghost. Anyway, can we maybe move somewhere else? Please? I, I really don't want to stand near… _that_ anymore." By _that_ I meant my body. My _dead_ body. It was making me uncomfortable being around it.

"All right. I understand. Let's go out to my favorite spot!" His eyes lit up and his tail started to wag. His body language was that of a puppy. It would be really easy to tell what he was feeling.

* * *

His favorite spot, as it turned out, was a wolf den where a female wolf had some pups. They were so cute! I turned to Kito. "These pups are so cute! How old are they?"

"They're about two weeks old. I've been watching them for a long time. You see," he looked at the ground and looked really fidgety. "I was the male wolf right before he got with the female. I left before… well, I left. But I knew that she'd have pups. I wanted to see them." He smiled, showing his wolf canines. "Sometimes I **become** one of the pups. It's really fun." His eyes widened. "Maybe you should try! I mean, it is a bit disorienting, but it's really fun once you get used to it." He gave me the puppy eyes. "Please?"

"All right, all right. Just stop giving me those puppy eyes." He smiled as he stopped. His eyes twinkled again. "I want to start on something else, though. I really want to fly. If nothing else, I want to **become** a bird. Is that all right?" I looked at him hopefully.

He smiled. "Sure. The birds are the hardest to **become** though." He gave me a concerned look. "If you don't know what you're doing, you could get yourself hurt really easily." He smiled at me again. "You'll be just fine. I'll help you."

Right on cue, a beautiful silver bird glided over to land on a tree nearby. I know my birds, but this one isn't one that I know. I memorized every single bird there was, but none of them looked like this. It was completely silver. It's wings were pure silver. It was gorgeous.

I took a deep breath. "All right. How do you **become** a bird?"


	2. The Love

Rosefeather: Hi again! I want to say that I'm sorry that this took a while to post, but I'm working on my mom's computer. I get a limited amount of time to be on it, and I try to read fanfiction too. By the way, Yu-Gi-Oh! is only mentioned in this chapter. Aska will probably find her way to the Yu-Gi-Oh! world next chapter.

Aska: Hey! I'm here too! I live on reviews. If you don't give them to me, I might not be able to continue my adventure. Please review! Your reviews are what give me life!

RF: I know sort of what I want to happen in the next chapter, but I'm open to ideas. Anyways, Read and Enjoy!

* * *

The Long Journey: Part 2

**Becoming** an animal is easy. The hard part about it is understanding how to use the animal's instincts and, if they have any, their extra limbs. Birds are the hardest to **become** because you have to learn how to fly. Flying is really hard; you have to learn how the wind works and how it affects your flight, you have to learn how you can use thermals, and you have to learn how to adjust your wings without doing something wrong. I spent about three weeks learning how to **be** a bird. At first, I just studied the bird's reactions to everything. When I was feeling more comfortable, I started to actually take over parts of the bird's flight. The end of the third week was spent mainly on flying solo and landing. It was hard, but I finally learned how to be a real bird. After my 3rd solo flight, I felt that when I left the bird, I could take something with me. I decided to take the wings.

The bird that I had **become** all that time was a huge bird. It was about the size of a horse. The wings were larger than they needed to be. They were 20 feet wide individually. The overall wingspan was 40 feet! I knew that this bird was rare, and that no one had seen it before. I think that it's the only one of its kind. All of its feathers are silver. I have never seen a fully silver bird before. It was an awesome sight to behold. I took the wings without a second thought. When I left the bird, I felt a heavy weight on my back. Turning my head to look, I saw that I had kept the silver wings. All 40 feet of them. They were too heavy, so I looked around for a way to make them smaller. I decided that a hummingbird would be a great bird to use. I **became** a hummingbird long enough to keep something, so I decided to try out my plan. I wanted to keep the size of the hummingbird wings and be able to change the size of my wings between hummingbird size and giant bird size. It worked.

Kito was waiting patiently through all of this. When I was finally done, he told me that he had a special trip planned out for me. He wouldn't tell me until we got there though. The place he took me was an amazing Florida zoo. It had everything. He told me that he was going to be by the wolves, so I decided that I would **become** my favorite animal: the tiger.

They had some very unique tigers at this zoo. Some of them were grey instead of white. I wanted to **become** one of those. After a few hours, I was able to take something with me. I took the ears, but I kept **becoming** the tiger. It wasn't much longer until I was able to take something else. I took the tail. This kept for a while, and when all was said and done, I had the ears, tail, eyes, claws, and lower legs of a silver tiger. I went off to find Kito.

"Hey Kito," I called when the wolf exhibit came into sight.

"Hey Aska! How are you? I like the new look. It suits you quite well." His eyes twinkled with their usual humor and playfulness.

"Thanks. I was sort of hoping, maybe, that we could go over to the mall or the arcade? Together?" I looked at him knowing that hope was shining in my eyes.

He smiled and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Of course. It's a date."

* * *

Kito and I spent a lot of time at the mall just looking through the stores and making fun of people. After a while, we just sat down on a nearby bench and talked. I told him about myself, like how my favorite anime was Yu-Gi-Oh!, that my favorite animal was the tiger, and quite a few other things. Kito told me that he loved anime too and that his favorite was also Yu-Gi-Oh! He also told me that his favorite animal was the wolf, and that he had made more than one wish that kept him in the ghost world. He wished that if he were to die before his girlfriend, he wanted to die giving his life for her. I realized that I had also made a wish to see the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! and make friends with them. I didn't tell Kito, because I didn't think that it was important.

Kito and I had many more dates, and after a while, he proposed to me. I was very happy. We did get married, but the ceremony was a bit different than a normal wedding. Instead of us setting up a marriage and everything else, we just **became** some people who had. My life was complete.

I was married to Kito for a long time and we never fought. We toured the world and saw all that there was to see. But Earth got boring after a while, so Kito and I went out into space. That turned out to be the wrong choice, for, as soon as we got out there, we felt a tug. It was strange, so we decided to head towards it. The closer we got, the stronger the tug. Pretty soon, we were moving even when we stopped trying. I realized what the tug was before Kito could. I got up behind him and shoved him away as hard as I could.

"Run away, Kito! It's a black hole. You'll die if you don't get away!" I started to cry. "Please, it's too late for me. Save yourself! I love you. Goodbye…" I choked on the last word. I couldn't bear to think that I'd never see him again, but I was glad that he would be able to continue his afterlife, even if I couldn't.

"Aska, no! Don't leave me! I love you! I need you." The tears cascaded down his face. He didn't try to come after me though. I was glad. "Goodbye, Aska, my love…"

* * *

Rosefeather: Hey there! I probably won't get the next chapter up for a while. I have almost all of the next chapter done on my mom's computer, but I'm on my dad's laptop right now. I won't be able to get to my story for the weekend. I'm sorry, but this is my mandatory weekend with my dad. I will get to it as soon as I possibly can. I look forward to hearing your opinions!


	3. The Death of Love

Rosefeather: Hey! I'm back to working on this one again. I'm on my mom's computer again. There is still no Yu-Gi-Oh!, but there will be next chapter for sure. When you read this chapter, you'll find out why. I didn't think that it would fit the mood very well. I am looking forward to getting some reviews. Tell me how I'm doing so far.

* * *

The Long Journey: Part 3

I was falling into a black hole, but for some reason, I wasn't scared or panicked. I was calm. The black hole got closer and closer and I got pulled toward it faster and faster. I finally entered the event horizon. Everything turned black except for a small ring. The ring was glowing a bright whitish blue. I knew that it was the singularity. The singularity has been theorized to be a portal to another world. I decided that since I'm going to be squished into a single point anyways, it wouldn't hurt to try to go through. As I got closer, I tried to maneuver myself so that I could go through the middle of the ring. I had just gone through when I felt like I had gotten squished into a really tight space and then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up on a soft yellow couch, looking up at a black ceiling. I tried to sit up, but a wave of pain shot through my head. "Don't move." I looked around frantically. "It's all right. We're not going to hurt you. Just lie there and rest." I gave a slight, slow nod, and then closed my eyes to sleep again.

* * *

I woke up feeling much better, and I sat up with only a slight dizziness and looked around. I looked around. The yellow couch seemed to be in a large building. The ceiling was black, the walls were black, and the floor and everything on it was yellow. There were some strange machines that seemed to be covering singularities. There were also a few people who were walking around. They were all wearing different outfits. Some were wearing yellow clothes, some were wearing old English clothes, some were wearing punk clothes, and some were wearing techno geek clothes. I didn't know what to think of the rest of the clothes that I saw. All of a sudden, my thoughts were interrupted. "Hello! My name is Freidair. It's nice to see that you are up and well. Please come with me and we will speak of your future." The speaker was a tall man with shoulder length purple hair. His eyes were purple with green specks, and he had large purple butterfly wings on his back. He looked strange, but trustworthy. Just looking at him made me feel better and more at ease. I nodded.

"I'll come with you. What exactly do you mean by 'my future'?"

He gave me an ominous look. "Some people here would wish you dead. I, on the other hand, think that you would make a great ally. I would like to tell you how things work here. If you can understand what I'm talking about and would like to help, then you are free to stay. If you don't, I will escort you to a nearby portal to take you back to your world. After you go through, I will have no authority over what happens there. I'm afraid that a lot of people would follow you and kill you. I am also sure that you will probably have to go through a lot of dangerous things here as well because some people will give you the tough missions just to kill you. I am one of the only people here that will help you. You are a stranger and no one here likes strangers." He gave me another look. "Please trust me and let me help you. I'm afraid I'm the only one who will." Sadness clouded his eyes.

"I trust you. Please tell me what I need to do to repay you for your kindness." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and said, "Thanks. Here's how things work here…"

* * *

The place I woke up in was the mission center. The black ceiling was the center of a gigantic singularity. The machines around the smaller singularities were used to control where the singularities led. The reason the place was called the mission center was because it was where people went to fulfill their missions. The missions were going to other universes to help the people there. The machines could control where the singularities led, but not what time you got there. The whole point of the mission center was to help make sure that other people in other universes got a good future. In a mission, you were allowed to go to the other universe, but not stay there. It was forbidden to stay. I understood what was going on. I also agreed with it. "I'll be one of you. I will help and I will accomplish all the missions I am assigned. I promise."

"I am very glad to hear that. Your first mission starts now. You will go to the world of One Piece and make sure things go as planned. I'm counting on you. Be careful of assassins."

"I will Freidair. But one thing first, may I go back to my universe and settle my affairs there? I have a husband there. I would like to let him know that I'm all right. He thinks that I'm dead." My eyes filled with tears as I thought of our goodbye. I just wanted him to know that I wasn't gone. I wanted him to know that I would come back to him sometime.

Freidair must have seen my sadness. "Of course. Here is a pill that will allow you to go through the singularities without knocking yourself out, and a device that will create a black hole for you to come back through whenever and wherever you need it."

I smiled and thanked him. I then walked over to one of the singularity machines and found my home universe address. Typing it in, I walked through…and came out on the other side right by Kito. He looked like he had been crying his eyes out. Seeing me, he jumped up and pulled me into a tight hug. "Aska! You're all right! I missed you so much. What happened?" He pulled away and gave me a confused look.

I explained what happened. His eyes grew wide as I told him of what I needed to do. "But why? Why would you agree? Don't you love me?" Kito's eyes grew teary once more.

"You didn't let me finish. There are people there who would kill me just for seeing their mission center. If it weren't for Freidair, I wouldn't be here to tell you this. I'm pushing my luck as it is, but I couldn't leave you to think that I was dead! I didn't want you to suffer." My eyes started to tear up again.

"Don't cry. I understand. I'm glad you came to talk to me. I'm glad you're all right." He gave me one of his signature smiles. I smiled back. It was good to see him again, even if it was just for a little while.

"What do you want to do? I'll have to get back, but I want to spend as much time as I can with you now." He smiled at me and pulled me along behind him. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

* * *

Kito took me to every one of our favorite places. I figured that we still had a few days before I had to get back, so we decided to try going to outer space again. This time we were going to planets that we knew of, that way we wouldn't have to worry about getting pulled into black holes. The first planet we decided on was Venus. We touched down, and immediately saw that Venus was populated. There were people walking around all over. They weren't exactly people, though. They all had some sort of devilish quality. Kito and I decided right away that we didn't want to be here anymore. We were just about to leave, when one of them saw us. He came closer and seemed to be confused. "Who you be? Why you here?" He didn't talk very well. Kito and I just stood there and shook. He was scary. "Why you not talk? You stupid?" He came closer and sniffed me. "Smell good. Use in soup. Soup taste good." He reached for me, but I backed away. He came after me, but Kito stepped in.

"Run away, Aska! I'll deal with him. Just go. This was one of my wishes, after all." He looked sad at the last sentence, but he quickly got over it when the devil monster moved toward him. I started to fly away, but I only got out of reach of the monsters before looking back at Kito. He and the devil monster were circling each other. Kito moved first. He fought the monster, and the monster fought back. Kito was definitely the better fighter, but he was inexperienced. The monster wasn't good, but he knew what he was doing. Kito got the upper hand. He was winning, but the monster somehow got in a critical hit. Kito was still on top, and even the wound didn't stop him. The monster was still losing. Finally, Kito gave the final blow. Then he collapsed, the dead monster lying at his feet. I flew down and rushed to him. I turned him over to take a look at his wound. There was no way he could survive that.

"Kito! Kito! You can't leave me! I need you! I love you! Please don't die on me." I started to cry. I couldn't stop.

"Aska." I looked into his eyes. "You need to be strong. I need you to be strong for me. Whatever you do, don't give up. Please." I nodded. "I have one final wish."

"I'll give you anything. Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"Could you kiss me one last time?" I answered him by pulling him close and pressing my lips against his. He went limp, and I pulled away, but I kept him held close.

I don't know how long I stayed there like that, but I finally made myself get up. I carried Kito's body with me back to Earth. I looked around for a while for a good place to put him. Suddenly, I remembered his favorite spot. The den where the wolf had her cubs. I took him there and laid him down near the cubs. "I love you, Kito. Goodbye." I turned away and left, too sad to stay. I flew around aimlessly for a long time, grieving for him. After a while, it didn't hurt quite so much. It didn't stop hurting, though. My heart still hurt when I saw a wolf playing around having fun because it would remind me of him. It took a while, but I finally was able to think clearly enough to remember my promise to Freidair. I took the black hole creator out. I almost didn't use it, but I thought that if I went back, my mission might help me forget. Sighing, I pressed the button. There was a rush of air and a feeling of being pulled through a tight space, and then I was back at the mission center.


	4. A New World

Rosefeather: Hello again! It's me again! I would have worked on this chapter sooner, but I was busy working on my other story: Truth or Dare, Kaiba?

Aska: Disclaimer, Rosefeather does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in it. She does, however, own the ideas. Please don't steal.

* * *

I had gone through almost 200 missions, each harder than the last. Every time I had a mission, I took a magical pill that gave me special magical powers. I now had the power to control the weather and a little bit of the other elements. I had special weapons that were made just for me. You can't see them until it's too late. They look like normal punk leather bracelets, until I flick my wrists with the intent to use them. Six-foot blades shoot out of four metal studs on each of the bracelets and curl over my hand like claws. The blades themselves have wind, fog, and rain mixing together around them. The power of storms dwell within my weapons, and that is why I call them Storm Claw Blades.

I wear a tight black top that shows my stomach and long black pants that go all the way down to my feet. On my feet I have custom made black combat boots. This does look a little strange on me, because of the shape of my body. My body is like that of a faerie because of all the time I spent as a ghost. When you touch things in the real world you tend to get stronger, but your limbs become smaller. Don't get me wrong, I said smaller not weaker. My pinkie could beat you in an arm wrestling match. Anyways, my arms and legs are skinny but they're also really tough. My body is the same way. I have a small waist and practically no hips whatsoever.

My face looks like a normal human face except for the color. My skin is almost white. I look like I've lived my life in a closet and then came out dressed for the streets. That's only if you look past my wings, ears, tail, and eyes. My wings are silvery grey. My ears and tail match the color of my skin. My eyes are the color of an intense green jungle. My black hair flows down my back all the way to the base of my tail. I'm not trying to brag, but it is gorgeous. It cascades down my back in an ocean of black waves. A few locks of hair hang down to about eye level in the front as bangs. I've been told that I look like a pale goddess dressed in black, and the only real color can be seen only in my eyes.

I had just finished my 200th mission when I was approached by my old friend Freidair. "Congratulations, Aska. To commemorate the completion of your 200th mission, I would like to present to you from the grand council your very own Univertation!" I was surprised and happy. Not just anyone gets their own personal Univertation. A Univertation is the device used to travel from one universe to another.

"Where is it?" I couldn't wait to program all of my favorite places into it. I could also do my own personal research on where the Yu-Gi-Oh! world was.

"It's in your room in a box. You'll have to unpack it, but the grand council thought that it would make it better for you."

"Thanks, Freidair. I'll get there as soon as I write up my report."

"That's our top mission agent. Always putting the work first. Don't work yourself too hard, okay?"

I laughed. "I'll try not to. Thanks again. See you later, Freidair." I ran off to make my report. These were usually lies I made up. You see, we are supposed to just go to a world to keep it on track. I get really involved and become friends with all of the main characters that I liked. Then I would tell them the reason I was there and involve myself as much as possible. My reports were just to make the grand council happy. It was working so far.

I started to write my report on my recent trip. I said that I was just an anonymous person that was needed only to say one thing to keep the whole world on track. In reality, I was best friends with the main person of that universe. I didn't get into this one as much as the others. Finishing up, I turned my false report in and ran off to my room.

My room is my own personalized space in the black hole. The walls are black with pictures of all my favorite anime characters in silver frames. My bedding is black while the frame of my bed is silver. The ceiling is black with silver dots. There is a silver desk in the far corner. I also have a walk-in closet full of any style of clothes that I could ever need for any universe that I could ever go to. This time, there was a huge yellow box in the middle of my room. I hurried over and opened the box. Inside was my Univertation. It was yellow with a silver singularity ring in the middle. I quickly took out my black and silver paint and painted the machine part black with silver outlines. I then moved my Univertation over to an empty spot on the wall.

I started to tap in all of the locations that I wanted to save into it. I then tapped in an unidentified location and poked my head through. It wasn't what I was looking for, so I tried another. It wasn't the right one either, so I tried another and another and another and another until I had seen all of the unidentified locations. None of them were the one that I was searching for. I started tapping random locations and checking them out. I had just decided that the next one was the last one that I would look at when I saw something that resembled what I was looking for. It was an open duel monsters arena. I watched as the people playing used familiar cards. They weren't the famous decks, but I knew the cards. Pulling my head out, I quickly saved the location. I went back to the mission room to complete another mission. If I was going to that world, I needed more powers.

* * *

Another 50 missions later, I was finally happy with my powers. I could do almost anything, as long my magic agreed to teach me how. (I accidentally gave my magic its own personality when I was trying to give it the ability to tell me how to use it. I knew how to use some of my powers before this so I knew how to use most of it.) Storm was still my strongest power, but I had enough others to make my life in the world I had just recently found after years of looking.

Standing in front of my personal Univertation, I typed in the special virus code that would destroy all traces of the universe I was about to enter from all Univertations everywhere. I entered as soon as I typed in the code, tapping the enter button with my tail as I went through. I had gone into this universe before, and found that this was after Atem left in the English version. This time, I entered at nighttime. I could see very well, so I made my way to Domino City.

I wanted to meet Yugi first, so I started searching the city for the Turtle Game Shop. For some reason, I couldn't find it. I flew up really high. Suddenly, I felt my wings give out when I was as high as the antenna on top of the Kaiba Corp. building. I started to fall. My body moved so that my face was pointed towards the ground and my toes were pointed to the heavens. I tried to stop myself, but my wings were utterly useless at this point. I tried to keep myself from panicking, so I looked toward the ground.

I saw someone walking beneath me. As I began to get closer, I recognized the tri-colored hair. I was going to fall on Yugi! I strained my wings to try to make them spread out so that I could slow my fall and keep myself from hitting Yugi. He looked up, and his eyes widened with fear. He didn't move, though. I increased my efforts to spread my wings. I finally got them to spread out enough to slow myself down to the point where Yugi would only get injured instead of killed.

I wasn't going slow enough! I tried to make my wings spread even more, but they were as wide as they were going to go. I saw the fear in Yugi's eyes increase as he realized how fast I was going and that I couldn't stop. I finally used the only thing I could use in this situation. I went to my soul room (I can do that whenever I want) to talk to my magic.

"What are you doing here?" The voice came from a tiger made entirely of silver and black sparkles.

"You know exactly why I'm here. Could you help me?" I knew that my magic would agree.

"Of course. What you need to do is to wish to slow down. This comes with a price, though." The silver and black tiger tilted its head at me. "It will take lots of power, causing you to black out."

"I know you know that I don't care what happens to me as long as I don't crash into him at this speed."

"Yes, I do. See you later," The silver and black tiger disappeared to be replaced by Yugi looking up at me with fear in his eyes. I wished to slow down just as my magic had told me to, and the world began to grow dark. The last thing I remembered seeing was Yugi looking relieved, then concerned as he realized that I was blacking out. The darkness took over and I saw no more.

* * *

Rosefeather: Hello again! I'm sorry it took so long to get this uploaded. I had a sudden Dragostea Din Tei obsession and had to look up as many videos on YouTube of it as I could possibly find. I was also looking at reviews on my other story: Truth or Dare, Kaiba? Thanks for staying with me this far. I never though any of my ideas were worthy of being read. Thanks again!

Aska: Review please! It makes us feel like people like this and want to read more. We then feel a lot better and want to write more. Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, probably. It was stopped here because of the perfect chapter ending place.


	5. A New Life

Rosefeather: Hello. I'm putting this chapter up again, this time new and improved. The last time I did it, it sucked. Thanks, Shadowclanwarrior, for telling me!

Aska: Disclaimer, Rosefeather does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! but she does own the ideas and me, so please don't steal.

RF: Read and Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up in a strange-feeling bed. This wasn't my black bed in the black hole, so I must be on one of my missions. I opened one eye to see strange, yet familiar ceiling. I opened my other eye and sat up. I looked around and realized where I was and what happened almost immediately. I was in Yugi Moto's room! I saw a tray of food sitting nearby. It looked delicious. I didn't know if it was for me or not, so I left it alone. I heard my magic talk to me in my head saying, 'We need to talk, preferably in your soul room.' I sighed inwardly but went to my soul room.

"What's wrong? Why did you call me here?"

"It's about your power. When you came here, it was split into several pieces. Part of the magical power was sealed inside four objects, which are with you right now. The other part was stored inside three humans. All three are in this city. The closest one is in this building with you."

I was shocked. "What? How much do I have left?"

The tiger shook it's head sadly. "You can still control the weather, but everything else takes a lot of your energy. To slow your fall, it took enough power to black you out for an two hours."

"It was the middle of the night, and I was blacked out for two hours? The time in this place passes quickly."

"I did not say that you were blacked out for that act alone. For seven more hours, you were blacked out for another act of magic completely."

"What did I do?" I was confused. What could I have done that blacked me out for seven hours?

"Even I do not know that. It was caused by a part of your subconscious that I cannot reach. You will find out eventually, though."

"I hate all of your riddles! Couldn't you give me a straight answer for once?"

"Perhaps one day when that is all that can be said."

"Arg!" Frustrated, I retreated to my mind's room.

Mind's rooms are different from soul rooms. A soul room is a place for your soul to rest, and it reflects who you are. A mind's room contains all of your memories of everything that ever happened to you. It also contains all of the information that you ever learned, but in a different place. There's a screen on the wall that shows you what your eyes are seeing outside of your mind's room.

I went to my mind's room and got an idea. Since I was in the Yu-Gi-Oh! world, I could start my life again! I could forget everything that happened to me. I could forget Kito. I almost cried. I grabbed a bunch of vials from the days before I died and started breaking them before I could change my mind. I did this to every vial except the ones that contained my memories of what happened right after I woke up to now.

Don't jump to conclusions, though. Just because I destroyed my memories doesn't mean I forgot who I was or anything. The vials containing that information were in a different place. I knew who I was, I just couldn't remember how I knew. I went to the part of my mind's room that had the vials containing all of the information that I had ever learned and started breaking a lot of those too. I kept the basic knowledge that I would know from school and common sense, but I destroyed everything I knew from everything else. I also kept some information on Yu-Gi-Oh! I kept the information on who the characters were, but not their background. Take Yugi, for example. I remembered that he was the sweet, selfless little duelist who had tri-colored hair. I forgot about his duels that he had, and about the spirit of the millennium puzzle. The only other thing about Yu-Gi-Oh! that I remembered was the Duel Monsters game. It was pretty important.

Satisfied with the destruction, I turned to look one last time at the brightly colored liquid memories splattered everywhere before they were cleaned up for the next time I came here and noticed a door. My mind's room didn't have a door, until now. I looked at it curiously, wondering why it was there and were it would lead. I walked up to it and turned the handle. The door wouldn't come open. It was locked. I sighed in disappointment. 'Oh well, it will open when the time comes,' I thought to myself. Glancing back at the door one last time, I returned to my body.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Yugi walked in and smiled at me. "Good to see you're okay! I'm Yugi."

I smiled back. "I'm Aska. Nice to meet you." I frowned. "What am I doing here?"

"You fell from the sky and blacked out You don't remember?" Yugi looked concerned.

"No, I forgot. I made myself forget. I erased my memory." I remembered smashing the vials containing my memories and how happy I was when all the pain from my past disappeared.

"You made yourself forget? How?" Yugi gave me a confused look.

"You know about soul rooms, right?" He nodded. "There are also mind rooms that contain all of your memories and knowledge. I went to my mind's room and destroyed my memories of my past."

"Why would you do that?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"I wanted to make a new life for myself. The memories of my past wouldn't have allowed me to move on." I knew that this was true. I couldn't remember what happened in my past, or what memories I destroyed, but I did know what my reasons were for doing it. "There was a lot of pain in my past. I remember that when I erased my memory, I was relieved when the pain went away."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yugi said it kind of like a question, only asking if it was the right thing to say.

"It's okay. I can't remember what caused the pain, so I can't feel it any more." I thought it would be best to change the subject, since both Yugi and I were getting uncomfortable about the topic. "But anyway, I was wondering if I could get enrolled in the school here. Do you know anyone who could help me? I don't have any legal documents of any kind."

"Kaiba might be able to help. He's the owner of a billion dollar company called Kaiba Corp. He also has a little brother called Mokuba who somehow got control of a company somewhere in India." I looked at him hopefully. "If Kaiba doesn't help you, Mokuba probably will. I think Kaiba's downstairs. Follow me." Yugi left the room and I got out of his bed and followed him down the stairs to the lower floor of the Kame Game Shop. Kaiba was there looking through Duel Monster cards. Yugi smiled and ran over to him.

"Hey Kaiba! I'd like you to meet Aska. She's the one I told you about who fell out of the sky." Kaiba looked at me and I smiled. "We were wondering if you could help enroll her in Domino High. She doesn't have any legal papers, so it would be almost impossible for me to do it alone. Please?" Yugi gave Kaiba puppy eyes.

"I might. First, I want to know about those ears and tail you have. Where did you get them?" He looked at me with no specific emotion in his eyes.

"Hmm... let me think..." I tried to remember, but all I could get was just a few nonspecific details. "Something about a ghost... becoming an animal... keeping a part of the animal..." I shook my head. "That's all I know, and it's basically a long 'I don't know.' Sorry."

He grunted and went back to searching the cards.

"So, will you help?" Yugi looked at Kaiba hopefully.

"Not until she gives a real answer."

"That was a real answer! I swear! I can't remember anything past a few minutes ago when I first woke up!" Kaiba's cold, superior attitude just made me mad.

"If that was true, how did you know your name?" Kaiba looked back at me with an accusing look.

"I erased my own memory, so I decided what I would and wouldn't know. That answer your question?"

Kaiba looked shocked for a moment before hiding it with a glare. "How could you erase your memory if you were blacked out?"

"I went to my mind's room where all of my memories and everything I ever knew were stored and erased my own memory. You probably won't believe me, but it's the truth." I decided that if this didn't persuade him, I was going to give up.

"Then you guessed right. I don't believe you. I'll help you anyway. It'll be fun to see what happens when you go to school." Kaiba chose three cards and went over to the counter. Yugi rushed over to check him out. Kaiba had just finished checking out when the door opened with a _ding!_ and Joey came in.

"Hey Joey!" Yugi rushed over to his friend.

"Hey mutt," Kaiba greeted him. I saw something in his eyes though, could that be... darn. I couldn't tell, Kaiba hid it too quickly.

"Hey Yugi! Hey moneybags." Joey greeted them both. He looked over at me. "Who's this?"

"I'm Aska. Pleased to meet you." I went over and shook the hand Joey extended to me.

"So, what's with the costume? It looks pretty life-like."

What costume? All I have is... oh. He must mean my tiger ears and tail. "The ears and tail are real. I don't remember how I got them, but I know they're real."

"What? You must be joking." Joey gave me a skeptical look.

"No, I'm not! I went over this with Kaiba already, and he doesn't believe me either. I guess it is hard to believe." I sighed. "I guess you don't have to believe me. I know the truth, at least."

Joey looked a bit uncomfortable, but he noticed something. "Do you play Duel Monsters?"

"I don't have a deck, but I know the rules. Why?"

"Well, since you have a Duel Monster carrier on your belt, I just assumed you did."

I was a bit skeptical, but I looked anyway. I did have a belt, and a carrier. My eyes widened. "I've never seen this before. Well, at least that I can remember." I opened the pouch, and was assailed by a wave of magical energy. My eyes widened even more. I pulled them out. Each card had an intricately painted figure on them. The first one was me, my wings spread and my claw blades out while storms raged behind me. My eyes were silver instead of green. I set it on the counter. The next one was Yugi with dragonfly wings made out of water spreading out behind him and a staff of water clutched in his hand. He had tiger ears, a tiger tail, tiger feet, and tiger eyes just like me. The only difference was that they were blue. The background of his card was an underwater paradise. I set this one beside mine.

"Where did you get these? They're so..." Yugi searched for the right word.

"Unique? I don't know where they came from. I don't think I ever knew, but it's hard to tell."

The third one depicted Joey with dragon wings made out of fire and and a double-sided flaming battle-axe in his hand. He had the same tiger qualities as Yugi and I, only his were red. The background of his card was a desolate, fiery landscape. I set it with the other two. The last one had Kaiba depicted on the front of this card. He had wings made of air. The air seemed to flow in the form of wings. He, too had the same tiger qualities as the rest, only white. His eyes were pale blue, though. He had a broadsword in his hand, air flowing around it. The background showed that he was floating in the air. I set it with the rest.

"Wow. They're all so gorgeous." Joey was looking at the one showing him and almost drooled. He reached out to touch it.

"Wait! Don't touch it." Joey stopped and looked at me. "When I first took them out, I could feel strong magical energy coming from them. I don't know what could happen if you touched one, especially the one showing you."

"I've got an idea, let's all touch our cards at the same time? If anything goes wrong, we'd all be a part of it." Joey looked at me, almost like he was asking me permission.

"How about you three touch the cards, and I'll stand by and watch? I have some magical powers, and I could help you if anything goes wrong."

Kaiba snorted, but nodded anyway. Yugi nodded too. Joey just reached toward his card. "On the count of three," Joey said. "One, two, three!" There was a bright flash of light as the three of them all touched their cards at the same time. When the light finally faded, my jaw dropped.

"Oh, Ra. I'm in trouble now."

* * *

Rosefeather: Hey! It's done. For the second time. Thanks go to Shadowclanwarrior for telling me how sucky this chapter was last time. If you read it, I'm sure you'd agree. I hope I did better this time around. Please tell me what you think!

Aska: We love reviews, especially constructive criticism. If you don't tell us what's wrong, we can't fix it.


	6. Kaiba Still Doesn't Believe in Magic

Rosefeather: Hello, new chapter! Hope you like it! I'll try not to suck too much, but this is where characters get upset and I don't know how to make them react, so please bear with me.

Aska: Rosefeather does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She does own me and the ideas. Thanks for reading!

Rosefeather: Read and enjoy!

* * *

I stared at Joey, Kaiba, and Yugi. This couldn't be real. Joey turned to Kaiba and his jaw dropped. "What happened? What...?"

Yugi was staring at the two in shock. Kaiba looked mildly upset, but since he usually never showed any emotion, it was more like he was majorly upset. "What happened? Why...?" Yugi started at the same time as Joey. Kaiba was the only one who didn't say anything.

My brain finally started working again. I remembered my conversation with my magic about three people and four objects with magical powers, other than me of course. One of the objects was for me, and the rest matched up to their human counterparts. The magic must have been locked inside the cards, and the touch of Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey unlocked the power. The power showed itself by making them look like the pictures on their cards. I guessed that because I was already magical and looked almost exactly like my card, it wasn't as theatrical as when the others did it. I assumed that my eyes were silver by now, if my hypothesis was correct.

"Hey, guys?" I asked timidly.

"What?" they all said at the exact same time.

"I think I know what happened."

"Really? Tell us," Joey demanded.

"Before I came here, I had the ability to do almost anything because of how powerful my magic was. After I got here, for some reason most of my magic was sealed into three people and four objects. One object for me, the other three to you. I think that most of the magical energy was put into the cards, and the rest was given to you as a key. When you touched the cards, the magic energy in the cards linked you to the cards, and the power that you gained made you look like how you are on the cards. One question, what color are my eyes?" The last question seemed completely irrelevant, but if my hypothesis was correct my eyes would have turned from their original emerald green to a stormy grey.

"Grey, but what does that have to do with anything?" Yugi seemed a bit confused.

"Well, my eyes were originally green, but if my guess was right my eyes would have turned grey. They're grey, so I guess it has some credibility. There's no way to actually know what happened for sure, but this is my best guess." I was glad that I could think of a reason. It helped me, but I don't know if it helped any of them at all.

"How do you know about this? I thought you forgot what happened." Joey looked a bit confused.

"I made myself forget, and I chose what to remember and what not to. And my magic told me about it, right after I woke up." I realized how silly that sounded right after I said it. I knew that my magic had a personality, but they didn't.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but what about these!?" Kaiba gestured toward his ears and tail. Apparently he didn't care if what my reasons were if they included magic.

"I know how to hide them. You tuck your ears under your hair and your tail under your shirt. The feet you can either get custom shoes for or call them your shoes." I didn't know exactly what he was asking, so I just told him what I thought he wanted to know.

Kaiba tried to hide them, but he didn't know how to control them yet and it didn't really work. He glared at me, and if looks could kill I would have been dead ten times over. "And how, exactly, am I supposed to hide them like that if I can't control them?"

"A hat and rope. A rope to tie your tail in place and a hat to cover your ears. It's that simple." Kaiba was one of my least favorite characters, barring Tea and Tristan. Where were they, anyway? I didn't really want to ask, so I kept my question to myself.

Kaiba growled at me. Joey looked like he was concentrating really hard, and Yugi... he figured it out already. He had his ears and tail hidden. Kaiba saw me looking at Yugi in amazement, and looked over for himself. Kaiba looked about as shocked as he could look. "Yugi? How did you do that?" Kaiba looked really jealous of Yugi.

"I don't know, I just did. It's not that hard. Not for me anyway." Yugi didn't seem to notice the look of hatred and jealousy Kaiba shot his way. I almost laughed. I noticed Joey, who had also somehow gotten his ears to lay down and was trying to move his tail. Kaiba noticed too and looked like he wanted to strangle someone. Again, it was hard to keep myself from laughing at the look on his face. His look turned darker when Joey managed to get his tail under his shirt and hidden.

Kaiba returned to his previous efforts in trying to hide his ears and tail. He did manage to hide his ears, but the tail happened to be more difficult. Getting bored of watching Kaiba fail miserably, I thought about what this could mean. I realized something that should have been obvious from the start, when I first saw the cards. Me: storm. Yugi: water. Joey: fire. Kaiba: air. Why didn't I see this before? I could control the weather, including storms. That probably meant that Yugi could control water, Joey could control fire, and Kaiba could control air. It was so obvious and I didn't see it!

Paying attention to my surroundings again, I saw that Kaiba had sort of gotten his tail under control and that it was almost hidden under his shirt. He managed to hide it completely, and I congratulated them. "Good job! It took you a lot less time than I thought it would for you to learn how to move them. I just thought of something. The cards have your pictures on them, and behind you is some sort of background. Mine is storm, and I can control the weather. I'm guessing that the rest of you can control the element shown on the background of your cards."

They didn't know how to respond to that. This day had gotten weirder and weirder for them, and I couldn't blame them. First, a girl who supposedly erased her own memory said she had real tiger ears and tail. Then she somehow had cards that pictured the three of them. And after that, when they touched the cards, they got their own ears and tails. They did manage to move them and hide them, and now I was telling them that they could control elements. I would have figured that I had went insane if I were in their shoes.

Kaiba was the first to speak. "I don't care. Whatever happened, it didn't. I'm going home. See you later, freaks." With that, he left. I figured that he'd just pretend it didn't happen. He probably wouldn't ever admit that magic existed and that he could most likely control the air. He was probably going to shut himself off and only worry about this when he had to.

"I don't know what's going on, so I'm gonna ask. Aska, what's going on?" Joey looked more than just a little confused. He was really confused.

"I really don't know. All I know is that you've got tiger ears, a tiger tail, tiger claws, tiger feet, and most likely the ability to control fire. That's basically all I know for sure. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. Sorry Joey." I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Oh well. That's all right. I've gotta go, too. See you, Aska. Bye Yugi." Joey walked out with a wave.

I was left alone with Yugi. "I'm surprised that you are taking this so well. I would have freaked out when I first got the tiger stuff. You guys are really amazing."

Yugi smiled. "We went through a lot, including a thousand-year-old pharaoh living in my millennium puzzle. We fought a soul-stealing man and the Leviathan. This isn't as bad as all that we went through."

"You're right. You're going to have to tell me about all of those adventures, though. I want to hear about them."

"I'll tell you now, if you really want to hear them." Yugi walked to the stairs. I followed, but only after I picked up the cards that were still laying on the counter. I don't know what it was, but something told me that it would be a disaster if they fell into the wrong hands.

* * *

Rosefeather: One more chapter down! Yay!

Aska: Yep! Oh, and please review. We love to hear from you. We can't fix things if we don't know that they need fixing! Thanks!


End file.
